Tale of the Grey Wardens : a Dragon Age fanfic
by V3hemenc3
Summary: just something i thought of after finishing the origin stories. it's my first too, so i'm very sorry if i offend anyone. i accept and expect Reviews and advice. enjoy p.s: no, there aren't any romance here. yet
1. Chapter 1 : Blood and Threachery

Aeducan Thaig, Deep Roads

The Aeducan Thaig was silent, except for the crackling campfire on one of the crossroads. Four dwarves sat around it, reprising about what happened earlier. One, however, was deep in his thoughts. While stroking his red beard, Wulfstan Aeducan pondered what just happened. Earlier, a band of mercenaries attacked him in one of the thaig's many chambers. The chamber he was attacked however was supposed to be locked tight and cannot be opened unless one was wearing the signet ring of House Aeducan. When the scout accompanying him found the signet ring that belonged to his brother Trian, all seemed clear. However, Wulfstan was not convinced. He saw blood on the ring. Trian did not give this ring, he was robbed of it. And with this in mind, Wulfstan keep pondering about his brother's fate. "Well?" a voice broke his train of thought.

It was from Gorim, his second in command. "Your highness, how are we to finish this matter?" Wulfstan did not answer. Instead, he picked up his shield, and in a split second, threw it hurling towards the scout. No matter how nimble dwarven scouts are, he could not dodge the shield and was hit on his forehead. The scout crashed head first on the marble floor. But before he could get up, Wulfstan jumped on him and grabbed his throat, lifting a mace over his head.

"The halls of Orzammar runs deep" the prince said with a deep, experienced voice. "But the blood runs deeper. Who are you working for?" The scout was speechless. He had not expected his master's plan to fail this easily. Wulfstan swung his mace, hitting the marble floor and cracking it. The scout went pale, and Wulfstan continued "You just happen to find the Signet Ring on the Mercenary's pouch. Do you expect me to believe that? Now tell me, who are you working for? Bhelen or Trian?" the scout, fearing for his life, finally spoke "prince Bhelen hired me to kill prince Trian and accompany you. Both Frandlin Ivo and I were to testify against you when you came across prince Trian's body on the crossroads". At this statement, Gorim exploded with anger "this was all a setup?! Sabotage!!" and leaped towards Frandlin Ivo. But Wulfstan raised his hand, signaling Gorim to stop. He said with an abnormally calm voice "so, Bhelen thinks he could outplay me, does he? Well, I suppose I should teach him a thing or two about dwarven politics." He then turned towards the scout. "I suppose a castless like you only work for the money, right?" the scout vehemently nodded his head. Prince Wulfstan grinned, and said "then I suppose I could spare your life, perhaps grant you some sovereign while I'm at it. I just need you to do one thing."

The next day, Prince Bhelen led a band of nobles along with his father to a crossroad in the Aeducan Thaig. He was content, because the night before, the scout he had sent to spy on his brother Wulfstan had reported to him. He said that everything had gone as planned, and Prince Wulfstan is heading towards the crossroads where Prince Trian's body is. He also asked for his pay, but Bhelen did not gave it to him before his brother is in the deep roads, topside, or executed.

When Bhelen reached the crossroads, his smile becomes even wider. There, Wulfstan and his party was kneeling before Trian's body, with Wulfstan paying his respects at the front. _Pay your respects as long as you like brother, by the time I am done with you, I will be king and you will be exiled, _Bhelen thought. As planned, King Endrin was outraged at this scene and roared "WHO KILLED TRIAN?!?" Bhelen immediately answered "it was clearly Wulfstan, father! He murdered Trian during the struggle to take the throne!" Wulfstan stood up and said with a very deep voice, "Keep your voice down, brother I am paying my respect!" regardless, king Endrin asked, "Is this true, Wulfstan?"

Very calmly, Wulfstan said "before we went into accusations, we have to check the facts. For example," he pointed to Trian's hand. "Trian lost his Signet ring, because the perpetrator stole it to enter the Thaig and steal the Shield. I suggest father check all the packs here for the ring." Looking confused, Bhelen stared at his brother as King Endrin checked all the packs. However, he was more confused when King Endrin found Trian's bloodstained ring in his pack. Everyone was speechless and staring at Bhelen, but Wulfstan looked calm. He was even cracking a smile. Bhelen said incoherently "I-I-I did not kill him! I swear! Let me return to the stone if I killed him!" unnerved, Wulfstan continued,

"Second, the Shield of house Aeducan is no simple Shield. It gives an aura of power to the one that possesses it. To prove our innocence, I propose Bhelen and I lay down our shields and the witnesses here are to decide who is innocent and who is guilty." The King pondered for a moment and commanded "let it be so." Both Bhelen and Wulfstan lay down their shields. Bhelen's shield was steel and round while Wulfstan's was wooden and kite-shaped. King Endrin observed the shields, and he sensed something different from the round shield. He took out his handkerchief, polished Bhelen's Shield and saw the royal Aeducan Symbol. With disbelief, king Endrin ordered his guards to lock up Bhelen in the Prison. Bhelen was furious, trying to take down Wulfstan, but the king's guards tackled him down and dragged him away. While being dragged, Bhelen saw Wulfstan grinning a sinister grin, as if saying "you cannot outplay me, brother" with his expression.

On the way back to the castle, King Endrin kept apologizing to Wulfstan, but Wulfstan said "do not worry father, I have forgiven you". Secretly, he passed 10 sovereigns to the scout's hand and whispered, "Here you go, buy something nice". The scout thanked the Prince, and stormed off. King Endrin saw this, and said "That was generous of you, son" but Wulfstan dismisses that praise by saying "he earned that, father". Back in the Palace, a messenger was waiting there with a letter from the Grey Warden Duncan, saying he wished to recruit one of the dwarves to his ranks. Wulfstan immediately responded by taking the letter and saying to his father, "This is a chance to show the might of the dwarves, father. My wit is sharp, and you know well that in the proving grounds, my blows are even sharper." Although reluctant, King Endrin could see that his son is adamant. He may be his favored son, but the king knows that the is the strongest and most cunning dwarf in all of Orzammar. Although he was reluctant to release him to the surface, he sent his son to Ostagar, where Duncan of the Grey Wardens will be waiting. Who knows, maybe his skill as a warrior and a diplomat could well be useful in the name of the Dwarves.


	2. Chapter 2 : Magic and Trickery

The Tower of the Magi, first floor

The blood mage Jowan was standing in front of his victims. A moment ago, the templars, along with the first enchanter and his apprentice was standing in front of him. Now, almost all of them lie fainted on the floor. All, except one. The first enchanter's favorite apprentice and recently harrowed Daylen Amell stood between him and the door leading to his freedom. Jowan had known Daylen was strong, but he did not know he was strong enough to overcome his blood magic. Even the first enchanter and knight-commander Greagoir fainted.

Jowan stared at the Apprentice. Daylen was eyeing him with an icy cold stare. He had told him that escaping with Lily was impossible, much less living a good and honest life as an apostate. But Jowan was not convinced. He was about to be made tranquil, which means he would lose his emotions and with it, his love for Lily. And if Daylen was to separate him from Lily, then Jowan would need to take him down. Jowan picked up a sword from a Templar's body and brandishes it towards Daylen. "Stay Back!!" he barked. "Don't make me use this!!". Daylen smirked, and said "give it up, you know damn well you cannot defeat a mage with a mere sword".

He then flicks his hand, conjuring sparks on his palm. "If you are a mage, use your so-called blood magic and try to get through me". His tone sounded so calm, but very demeaning. Jowan dropped the sword and began casting blood control. He manipulated the unconscious Templars to his whim and made them their slaves. He made the Templars charge towards Daylen, but the mage threw the spark on his palm towards one of the Templars. The bolt hit the body and transfers itself to the others, breaking Jowan's spell. Jowan did not expect this. He knew that as the master of both spirit and primal thunder magic, Daylen is able to interrupt and destroy other people's magic, but not to this extent. In desperation, Jowan casted an Arcane Bolt spell towards him, but Daylen conjured up a quick arcane shield and blocked the spell. "Come on, Blood Mage!" Daylen taunted "Is this all you got?! Pathetic!!" Jowan was angered. Even by using blood magic, he could not defeat Daylen. However, he has an ace up his sleeve. He tapped into his life energy, using it to fuel his magic. This way, Daylen would surely ran out of mana before he ran out of both mana and health.

Fifteen minutes into battle, and things looked bleak for Jowan. He had used Blood Magic to fuel his spells. He even sacrificed the fainted Templars and first enchanter's life energy using Blood Sacrifice. Yet, Daylen stands before him, not even panting. Finally, Jowan fell to his knees. Weakly, he asked, "w-why aren't you exhausted?" Daylen answered, "The first enchanter's necklace connects him to the lyrium vein, fueling his mana with an almost-unlimited supply of energy. I simply put a Death Siphon spell on it". Jowan was shocked. He thought Daylen had used black magic. Turns out, he was simply using cheap trickery and intelligence. He felt his energy weakening, and eventually collapsed. Daylen withdrew the mana siphon spell, and lay down on the floor. _Bloody Idiot, _he thought _didn't he knew that magic artifacts cannot be charmed, I simply drained your mana pool and added it to my own_. He heard voices, and saw first enchanter Irving stood up. Before he could speak however, his exhaustion got into him and he fainted.

When Daylen woke up, he was already in the sick bay. Beside him, smiling weakly is First Enchanter Irving himself. Apparently, some apprentices found them in front of the gate, and carried them into the sick bay. Irving said, "You have done quite well, Daylen." Daylen humbly said "I was lucky first enchanter, I am sorry my barrier cannot reach all of us" Irving chuckled weakly, and said "don't blame yourself, this old body cannot take as much punishment it could take twenty years ago." They laid in silence, before Irving said "you displayed remarkable talent, Daylen. More than any of the senior enchanters can perform". Before Daylen could answer, Irving said, "Maybe you are ready to become the youngest first enchanter yet." Almost immediately, Daylen protested, "No, I am not! There are other senior enchanters like Wynne or Uldred! Besides, the other enchanters will certainly resent me!". Hearing this, Irving simply chuckled and said, "They are just jealous of your talent, you will see soon enough." Before he could protest, Daylen heard a knocking noise.

Jowan had entered the room. He had been made tranquil. Daylen noticed the absence of emotions on his face. "First Enchanter," he calmly said. "There is a letter from the grey warden Duncan for you." Irving read the message, and said, "He wanted the best mage in the tower to recruit into the ranks of the Grey Warden". Hearing this, Daylen woke up, and said "send me, first enchanter!" Irving was puzzled by this reaction. Daylen was never this enthusiastic, except when learning a new spell. "I have been longing to escape the tower, and this might be the chance I could do it with your permission!" Irving smiled and nodded. Daylen rushed to his chamber, looking forward to fighting darkspawn. So far, he had only read about them in books. Now, he is sent to fight the blight and save the world. And for somebody whose life has been spent confined inside a tower, this is an opportunity of a lifetime.


	3. Chapter 3 : Revenge and Nobility

Arl Denerim's Estate, Denerim

The Estate was silent, no maids or servants cleaning the floor, no guards or nobles patrolling. Only an elf, armed with a pair of bloodstained daggers she used to slaughter the people inside the Estate. Earlier in the day, Kallian, as she is called, were to wed Nelaros, her bethroted. But when the wedding commences, a noble named bann Vaughan interfered, abducting her along with the other elven women. She barely escaped rape by a guard, and ran across the hall, right into a storage room with three guards. Fortunately, she was not untrained. Kallian's mother Adaia was a formidable rogue, and she had taught her some of her skills. Swiftly, she stole a dagger from the stand, and hamstrung the first guard. The other two reacted, one by brandishing his sword and the other pulling back his bow. Kallian took another dagger from the guard's fallen body, and parried the sword. She then lunged her other dagger towards the guard's throat, instantly killing him. Then, she saw the other guard about to shoot his arrow. Swiftly, she ducked under the body of the dead guard, using it as a shield. After she heard the sound of an arrow hitting the guard's body, she shrugs off the body and threw her dagger towards the other guard. The dagger struck him between the eyes, killing him instantly. Kallian then looted the body of the guard, taking the light armor to cover her bare body, and sneaked out the room. She had killed almost everyone in the house, and left the body in the hall. Should it be found by someone else, she will drop on him and kill him. After doing this for some time, she realized the noble she looked for will never come, and leapt down, looking for him.

_Nobles,_ Kallian thought for herself. _They always ruined the best moments of my life. Well I have had enough, I'll-_ her train of thought suddenly stopped. She saw a dead body. _I haven't come into this part of the house yet, who could have killed him? _She approached the body, and she was shocked when she looked at the ears. The body was elven. She looked at the face, and went pale. The body was Nelaros'. _That's it, _she angrily thought. _That human dies_. She broke the door, and found bann Vaughan and his friends. One of his friends screamed in terror, "AHH!! MAD ELF!!" while Vaughan himself barked "silence, fool! You want her to kill us?" Kallian threatened, "Oh, I am going to enjoy killing you and your lackeys, Noble Kid". Vaughan staggered back and said "w-w-wait! I could give you riches if you let me go!" Kallian killed his one of friend and said, "You killed my betrothed! What made you think I would spare you?!" and flashed her dagger. The young noble screamed in fear, but nobody heard him. And so, before the noon ends the whole estate and its inhabitants lies dead, while Kallian herself exit the building through the back exit.

Outside her house, keeper Valendrian was waiting for her. He looked at Kallian's bloodstained armor, and made a facepalm. When Kallian approached, he said, "Kallian, I understand that you're upset, but do you have to kill all of them?" Kallian replied, "I did what I had to do, keeper. They kidnapped the women, then killed one and raped the others. I have spared all the elves, but I slaughtered the humans." She said this with innocence in her voice, as if this was the right thing to do. Valendrian shook his head. He thought _girl, you just gave the Nobles and the guards another reason to arrest us. _Before he could say anything, Kallian asked permission to go home. "Wait," Valendrian said. "You cannot return to your home. You will only complicate matters for me and Cyrion." Kallian stared at the ground. She had left no witness, but she could not risk her father's safety. Valendrian continued, "Luckily, there is another alternative." He pulled out a letter and gave it to Kallian. "My friend Duncan needed a warrior to fight alongside him in Ostagar. Pack your bags and say your goodbyes." Before Kallian protested, Valendrian interrupted, "You could turn down the invitation, but I think you know what's at stake." Without saying a word, Kallian jumped over the fence and make for Ostagar. Valendrian watched as she ran towards the city gates. He was certain that one day, her skills will be used for things other than cutting purses and throats.


End file.
